transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2033 Olympics Heavyweight Full-Combat: Contrail versus Motormaster
Sun Aug 19 2033 Texas Almost a country in itself, Texas offers sandy white beaches, heavy rains, and the temperate waters of the Gulf of Mexico in the south, bleak, barren scrublands in the west, breathtaking sunsets in the Panhandle, rolling hills and myriad lakes in the central region, and lush, towering pines in the east. Mountains, deserts, plains, forests, rolling hills, wetlands, coastal dunes, lakes, and rivers all mingle to form the Lone Star State. The nation's richest state in mineral resources, Texas is known for its oil and natural gas production, nor is it far behind in agriculture, second only to California. Contents: Galvatron Carjack Space Going B-1R Lancer Sit-Com Kenworth K1000 Obvious exits: Fly leads to Skies above the Central United States. Southwest leads to Mexico. South leads to Gulf of Mexico. East leads to Louisiana. Out leads to South Central States. Houston Route 66. The Mother Road. Now she lies in pieces, carved up by the merciless march of time. It's enough to remind one of Cybertron. A Gallardo zooms down the road at speeds that would easily get her arrested and blows past a set of orange traffic barrels that mark this stretch of the road have been closed for an Olympic match. One barrel goes flying into the air and bounces one, rolling in the dust. Contrail suspects they'll be out of the marked-off zone before the match is over. A news helicopter flies above, light glinting off its fuselage. The barrel just happens to bounce and roll past where a transformer sized deck chair as been set up. Carjack watchs it tumble past, then shrugs and leans back, the other hand holding an fancy energon mixed drink. Who knows what sort of concoctions he comes up with in his spare time. Though it seems to be missing something... Oh, wait. Carjack leans over, and despite the protests from an Olympic camera crew here to film the event plucks up the umbrella they were using for shade from the sun. Sits back and plunks it into his drink. There. NOW it is complete. "Quiet, squishes. I wanna be able to hear the collisions." The growl of a heavy diesel engine as it comes down the heated asphalt of the long stretch of Route 66. This truck has been seen a time or two in the years past, rolling up and down this stretch, terrorizing the locals with high speeds and aggressive driving techniques. But today, it seems to be going a little slower perhaps, maybe not so hell-bent for election. Though its a 'slower' pace for him, its still faster than any normal human semi would be driven. He drives past the opening in the blocked off barrels, one made already by Contrail. But in the wake of his passing, two other barrels spin and topple, rolling around in the heat of the Texas sun. Late summer in Texas is fragrant with the scent of sage from sunlight beating down on the ranchland. Interstate 40 shoots westward like a laser, traffic blasting past the historic Will Rogers portion of Route 66. A tiny glossy black sports car veers away from the smooth sailing of the highway, picking its way past the gaudy spraypaint coture of the community art project that's been made of the fins and rims of Cadillac Ranch. Pausing a moment at the Tee-Pee Curiosity shop, to the delight of the owner, the vehicle acquires directions, gingerly mincing over portions of the Old Old Rte 66 that is nothing more than dust and gravel cattletrails. The two-seater convertible finally pulls up to the tumbled barrel, having followed the plume of dust from Contrail's arrival. "Oh thank goodness, here we are!" the poorly-known Autobot announces as she transforms, shielding turquoise optics with a white-gloved gauntlet, peering at Carjack with a big smile. "Heyya, I'm Wanderlust. I was just coming by to do the judging? You really should put that back, you don't know where it's been." She turns back toward the arena, and paces out to it, the film of dust incongruous against her highly polished armor. She doesn't seem to mind it at all, and a quirk of a smile seems permanently attached to the corner of her mouth. "Hello! You must be Contrail!" she greets, before turning to peer far upward at Motormaster. "Oh, hi. Did Wildrider come along by any chance?" She shakes her helmet, and admits, "No matter, just as long as there isn't any interruption!" She palms a mic, and announces, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Ceatures, Robots and other sapient Olympic supporters! This afternoon we are hosting the Heavyweight Full-Weapon combat match between two Decepticons! One, master of the skies and mean streets, Contrail! And to the other side, undisputed champion of the blacktop, it's Motormaster! Call heads or tails, folks." She presents an oversized replica of a Carson City silver dollar, eager to flip. GAME: Fusillade rolls a (2)-sided die: ROLL: Motormaster rolled a 2 Lamborghini Gallardo transforms to a screeching stop, feet digging into the shoulder. She looks the Autobot Wanderlust up and down and nods her coned head, agreeing, "I'm Contrail. You're judging, huh?" Contrail watches the coin toss, her red optics sharp. As soon as she sees the results, she takes a leap back off into the scrubby brush and tries to peg Motormaster with a shot of her acid. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Contrail misses Kenworth K1000 with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. "Whoa, snappy!" Wanderlust whoops, and skitters back to the sideline. "Might be able to make Hoover Dam bypass by morning! Get to it!" Kenworth K1000 transforms into his Motormaster mode. Motormaster had skidded to a stop himself, letting his trailer slew sideways, coming within inches of knocking over Wunderlust. His sensors seem to appraise her a little then he snorts as he transforms, "Frag off..." he says. What a jerk! And just before he can do more than call out the coin toss and have it decided he's the looser on that, he senses Contrail dodging for cover. He takes several steps back, knowing somethings coming and he shouldn't be where he was. And sure enough...there it is, the Acid attack. Oops..The ground next to Wunderlust sizzles where it hit. He smirks maliciously..too bad it fell a bit too short. Moving to the side, he reaches down and grabs a hold of a large orange barrel, well a stack of three of them and punts them towards the bushes where Contrail was trying to hide behind. "Here, have have a 'barrel' of fun...while you're hiding out over there like a coward." Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster misses Contrail with his 'Barrel-o-Fun' (Kick) attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Carjack snickers a bit at the barrel joke, and sips from his mixed enertini. "Aaah, a nice cold drink and watching two of my favorite Decepticons beat the slag out of each other in pursuit of combat superiority. Life is good!" Contrail takes cover behind a majestic cactus to shelter from Motormaster's orange-barrel-shaped wrath. She transforms down into car mode and guardedly drives past him. As she makes her drive-by, a machine gun pops out from under her panelling, and she tries to lodge some bullets in his thick armour. Contrail replies, "Not everyone can be the fearless, mad, bad king of the road. Some of us must be more selective in how we apply force." Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo misses Motormaster with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Wanderlust juts out her chin, and crosses her arms over her chassis, showing a few bumper sticker decals of American road destinations like the Bonneville Salt Flats and the Tail of the Dragon. "Hmmph, fine. Him and Dragstrip were the more interesting ones of the group!" As the acid sizzles, and the barrel goes flying, she twitches ankles, nimbly maneuvering with auto-cross tuned suspension and confident road grip. "Annnnnnnnd Motormaster scores a Jerkface Bonus for plodding trash talk! Oh hey, another Lamborghini." Motormaster watches as Contrail transforms and speeds off towards him, her gun popping out and firing at him. He smirks when she misses and decides to take this a little farther out into the dry scrub and rocky terrain. He likes spectators but gee, there's a lot more open space there, just the way he likes it. Time to go off-roading and see if he can't do a little taunting at her on the way. Going for a short jog, his heavy foot falls shaking the earth under his peds, he moves farther out. "Hey Contrail. I heard through the channels you were dating an Autobot...things getting that boring for you that you gotta stoop that low!?" And with that, he pulls out a simple pistol and takes a pot shot at her. At this point, he doesn't care if he hits her or not, he just wants to see what she does. They've just gotten started, and he's not ready to get truly down and dirty yet. Combat: Motormaster misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Pistol attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Carjack doesn't bother getting up as they move farther away, just pulls a pair of binoculars with one hand and holds them up to his optics. "Tch. They're still playing around yet." Lowers them, and takes a sip from his drink again. Lamborghini Gallardo leaps when she sees the pistol, kicking off with boot jets to soar over the shot. Contrail turns into a jet and buzzes past Motormaster, close enough to knock over his coffee, if he had any coffee, which is probably does not.. There is the flash of a camera. She replies cheerily, "Dating an Autobot? That's news to me! Unless you mean making an Autobot look /old/ - which I certainly do." Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Contrail analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Motormaster grins as he sees Contrail transform into her jet mode and as she flies past him, he takes a few long striding steps in his jog and with a jump attempts to reach out and grab a hold of her somehow. Its a chance, possibly nothing more than swatting a fly but who knows, he might get lucky. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Grab attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. "Lamborgini triplechanger, hmmm." Wanderlust immediately sets herself on the task of considering just who might be datable with that particular combination as she skates over toward Carjack. "Naaaaaaaaah," she waves the idea away, "Probably married to her job. Eh? Eh?" She leans in, trying to prompt a response. "And it looks like Motormaster has juuuuuuuuust missed his flight!" she pipes up. F-35B Lightning II does a tight snap roll out of Motormaster's grip, about a tin can's distance from the ground. Then she lands on the ground, feet plowing furroughs in the dust, and casts out her electric whip at him, trying to catch Motormaster by the wrist and topple him over onto the dusty land. Contrail comments calmly, "Jet judo is for Autobots. Fight like a Decepticon. Brutally." In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Contrail strikes Motormaster with her Whiplash Whirlwind attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Motormaster. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Motormaster exhales as he feels the sting of the whip hit him and he rolls his shoulders and grins, "Hey babe, do I have to pay you for that kind of treatment? I hear some Mechs pay big creds for that kind of thing." But his eyes do a quick left and right look to see what he can find on the landscape and spotting something just to his left he takes a few steps back to get hopefully out of the range of that whip for the moment, and reaches down, grabbing up a massive boulder in his fist. "I hear in ancient human cultures, they stoned their squishies to death sometimes. Wonder how that'd work for one of our kind..." And with that he pitches it at her at full force. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster strikes Contrail with his Wanna Get Stoned? (Smash) attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Smash": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Contrail is knocked clear into a ditch by that attack. She looks pretty concave where the boulder hit her, and in patches, the metal has bent so far that it has cracked, revealing wires and cables and flat aircraft green internals. There is a moment, and then with a ratcheting sound, she transforms back into jet mode and takes to the air, this time keeping more of a distance. "I hear some mechs have more money than sense." Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Motormaster grins wickedly, "Hey, that's awesome. Maybe those ancient meatsacks had something with that whole stoning thing." He watches as she flies by. That flash went off again and he sighs, "Babe, if you really wanna see what's going on inside, I'll be happy to show you. Just come a little closer." But instead of closing the distance with her, he pulls his Cyclone Gun from subspace and pops off a shot at her. Maybe he'll get lucky, maybe not but hey...it's all in the name of the 'Empire' right? Riiiight. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Cyclone Gun attack! -1 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. F-35B Lightning II veers out of the direction of the vortex rippling the air, made visible by the dust and the slanted light of the waning sun. She does, however land, and her back cannons flips down over her shoulders as she again attempts to nail Motormaster with some acid. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Temporarily restricting the REPEAT effect from all of your attacks. Combat: Contrail misses Motormaster with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Campers and 15-20 year old cars with rust spots pull up to the periphery of the arena, folks filtering in to watch. A few check into the First/Last Motel, the googi-era styled boomerang swoosh logo lighting up for the eveningtime business stirred up by the bout! Wanderlust reappears with a new decal sporting the brown and white Route 66 highway shield. "Swings and misses! We'll be here for a while tonight folks, pull on up for a drive-in double feature!" Motormaster watched as she flipped out of the way of his strike and his eyes never miss a trick as he got her to land and attack him from equal footing, so to speak. "Hey, throwing love kisses at me babe won't get you anywhere with me. Save those for your autobot lover," he taunts as he subspaces his gun and pulls his sword, taking two short steps before swinging it over his head like he would bring it down on her but then changes his moves and at the bottom of the arc, thrusts upwards towards her. Combat: Motormaster misses Contrail with his Ionizer Sword attack! -2 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Ionizer Sword": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Contrail does not buy into Motormaster's baiting. Instead, she half-turns when Motormaster thrusts at her with his blade, allowing the sword to pass through where she was but is no longer. She points, "You know, you're the one who likes to get all cosy up in Autobots' grills and insert long, hard objects into them. Y'wanna talk about my Autobot lover? Let's talk about your Autobot /harem/." She transforms down into car mode and tries to peg Motormaster with some bullets, not that this has worked that well so far. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo misses Motormaster with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns attack! -1 Combat: Gained 4 energon. The look on Motormasters face was priceless. Absolutley...confused? He staggered a step backwards as he tried to figure out what in the world she was talking about but its what saved him from being hit. He watched her drive past and then with a frown he took a few running steps and attempted to land on her, hoping to crush her under his weight. But she was a fast little thing and this was just a chance...nothing more. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Motormaster misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Body Slam-o-ramma (Grab) attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. "OoohhOOOOHHHoooh," Wanderlust says Contrail one-ups Motormaster. A horse looks on, disapprovingly. No sir, it doesn't like it. "I rest my case," says the Gallardo. Contrail slams her brakes to avoid that grab and then flips out a car door, hard, trying to hit Motormaster in the shin. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Motormaster with her Car Door (Punch) attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Motormaster. Combat: Gained 1 energon. Motormaster grunts and missed her by 'that' much. Fraggit!! But then he rolled to stand and attack again when suddenly the door wing popped open and slammed him in the shin, denting it. He hopped back and grimaced. "Oh really!? And what point would that be? The one on top of your head?!" he asked, using a common insult he'd heard a fleshbag use once. He thought at the time it fit very well for some of the old Seekers that had been around. Reaching down, he grabbed the rock next to his ped and attempted to bring it down on her hood, "Moto Smash!" he snarked. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Motormaster misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Moto Smash attack! -2 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Ionizer Sword": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Lamborghini Gallardo keeps her bonnet dent-free by throwing it into reverse. She takes to her jet mode again, hovering up and out of the reach ot Motormaster's sword. Contrail snaps some more glossies. Sounding amused, the F-35 says, "Wow, if you don't get it, I don't think I can explain it to you." Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: Contrail analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Motormaster gets up off the ground and seems to brush the Texas dust off of him as she zooms buy him, "Gee babe, didn't know you wanted so many damned pictures. I'll be happy to autograph them after this session..." He smirks. Oh he got it, though it'd taken him a bit. He stepped back though and took a moment to assess the situation. Giving a look to his surroundings, he saw rocks, yup..tired those. Orange barrels but they were out of reach. Other mechs...dirt...more rocks and horses...one of which was looking rather perturbed at him. But he waited for her to make her move. He had time, he wasn't in a rush. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "~Papa, papa-RAZZI~" Wanderlust sing-songs to herself. F-35B Lightning II attempts a glancing hit on Motormaster with one of her missiles. She really cares more about Motormaster not landing any hits on her than she does care about landing hits on him, being as she is much more fragile than the Stunticon commander. "Hmm, I don't know. These are mostly embarrassing photographs. You may more desire to burn them than apply your signature." Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Motormaster with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! -4 Combat: Removing analysis data for Motormaster. Combat: Gained 4 energon. Motormaster grunts as he takes a hit and staggers back a step. He goes quiet now as he goes on the move, turning to follow her progress in her jet form until she's heading towards the east, so that his back would be towards the sun. When he sees he's at the right angle, he pulls out his Atom-Smasher Cannon. Taking aim, he pulls the trigger on the jet, hoping it was worth the 'shot'. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! -1 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Atom-Smasher Cannon": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Backfire has arrived. F-35B Lightning II does not want her atomns smashed! She likes her atoms right where they are! Contrail lands in a dust cloud, transforms, and opens her trunk. Is this a gift for Motormaster? Only if he enjoys pain. She drives off, leaving a ticket bundle behind. After five seconds, the bomb explodes. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. You drop The Bomb. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Motormaster with The Bomb's Huge Explosion #10996 attack! Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo 's The Bomb is destroyed! Combat: Used up 1 Bombs. 0 remain. He saw the bomb, knew what it was and did his best to back up away from it but not in time. Oh this was gonna hurt! Not as bad as what Cross had done to him but it was gonna hurt! When it blew, he flew backwards a ways and with his arms outstretched, he did his best to land on the Lamborghini that had been so kind to leave him such a present. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Guarded. "Oh, isn't that always the way?" Wanderlust mutters out as she watches Catechism transform, perhaps recalling some difficult combat of her own. "Be sure to stay within a one mile radius of the arena!" she shouts up to the plane, before recoiling a bit as she sees the item fall to the ground. She tilts her head curiously as it doesn't detona -- oh, there it is! The roadster skates backwards on her heels, before announcing, "A tremendous show of force from Catechism! Can Motormaster punch some humility into her?!" Combat: Motormaster misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Grab attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. No, no he cannot. Lamborghini Gallardo evades Motormaster trying to land on her by driving back onto the road and putting the hammer down to get some distance, stopping with a screech at the one mile marker. Then she transforms again, now into robot mode, and leans against one of the barriers. Her back-mounted cannons swing down again, as Contrail attempts once more to blorp some acid on Motormaster. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail strikes Motormaster with her Acid Strike attack! Combat: Gained 4 energon. Motormaster sees her drive off towards the road. Transforming down into his massive truck form, he sees the lob of acid hit his trailer and he grimaces at the acid 'stain' on his armor, his NEW armor at that! Shifting gears, that big diesel engine roars as black smoke curles up out of the stacks as he shifts into a higher gear. At the last minute, he transforms up out of his massive truck form and throws a punch at her as he skids up to the guard rail, digging furrows in the asphalt with his massive peds. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Motormaster misses Contrail with his Punch attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Contrail leaps into the air to take wing again to study Motormaster for weaknesses, aside from his weakness for ramming Autobots. That is more of a moral foible. It's not really something she can shoot. Contrail guesses she can taunt him about it, though, "So, which is the prettiest Autobot in your harem, do you think? Or are they all just so adorable when they're smushed into a side-rail that you can't pick?" Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: Contrail analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Wanderlust peers out from over the edge of a map of Redwood National Forest. "Feeling a little deja vu-ish here." She frowns thoughtfully, before crumpling the map impatiently. Carjack sips his drink, having been here watching the entire time. And refilled a time or two by this point, but being a fueler by nature, he's got a considerably high tolerance for the stuff. "She's an Intel Op. That is what she -does-." Motormaster SLAMS into the guard rail and breaks it right off the posts, bending the piece of metal into a nice U shape. He snorts and grins, "Oh, you're just jealous you're not one of them babe! "Here, let me show you what happens when one of em makes me unhappy." Grabbing the broken end of the guard rail he hauls on it and rips it free, crumples it like it was a piece of paper and pitches it at her. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Warped Dodge Ball (Kick) attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Suddenly appearing behind Carjack, Backfire's head noodles around and sniffs his drink. "Hey, so Autobot Operations division wants to clone me. Are you guys trying to clone me??" His attention is drawn to the fight, then back to the medic. "If you guys aren't.. why not?" F-35B Lightning II calls down to Backfire, "We don't need to clone you. We have Seeker factories! They make guys that look just like you, only with different paintjobs. Sometimes also women." She has to burn more fuel to ascend to a higher altitude to evade that thrown piece of railing. "Bet that would have been gross going down my engine! Now, how about this?" She tries to send another missile at Motormaster. "Fox three!" Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Motormaster with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for Motormaster. Combat: Drained 8 energon. Carjack gahs at the sudden appearance behind him by Backfire, nearly avoiding dropping his drink. "Because," he retorts dryly, "to replicate such a asset to the Empire," as cannon fodder, "would deminish the value of the original." He's lying through his pointy little teeth, to try and duplicate Backfire would be insanity. He's a mad doctor, not a demented one. "Oh, right enough. Brainstorm and the Autobot sciences types are trying, I overheard today with my SPECIAL audio receptor." Backfire replys, in all seriousness. "There's no other like it." "Backfire, there is no other like you in general, and I'd rather keep it that way. When the Autobots get themselves killed trying I'll sit back and laugh my squat tailgate off at them," Carjack retorts. "Now shush, I wanna be able to hear the sweet symphony of combat and explosions." "Want to borrow my audio receptor?" Backfire asks, kinda squiggling over Carjack's shoulder and plomping to the ground beside him. Immediately standing up, he forces his head awfully close to the medic's.. a lot closer than most people would care to be to Backfire. "Or we can share, here if we smush our heads close enough together." And like that, Backfire is literally -hugging- his head to Carjack's. Motormaster takes the hit from the incoming missile and hits the ground, rolling twice then coming up again. He's not looking so hot now. His armor is dented in a number of places and there's a tear in the leg that took the acid hit earlier where the armor had weakened. Snarling, he's had enough. His HUD is showing him there's not much left of him to take but hey, he gave his best shot. So why not go out with a bang...so to speak. Pulling his Atom-Smasher cannon around, he takes aim and fires. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Atom-Smasher Cannon": A Level 5 RANGED attack. F-35B Lightning II drops in altitude, under the beam, and lands on the road, heedless of foreign object debris. She transforms and finally feels just a bit cocky. Will hubris be her downfall, when it all falls down? Either way, she tries to spin around and slam her tail end into Motormaster's shins. Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo misses Motormaster with her Tail Slam (Kick) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Motormaster growls as his cannon did NOTHING to help him. Maybe someone messed with it's accuracy or firing mechanism...something he needs to check on later, but not now. As he goes to put the cannon away and pull out another weapon, the little damned car she turns into comes racing up to try and knock him over. With a snarl he launches himself at her and attempts to grab her. He might be on the way out but he ain't down yet....well...kinda, but not totally. Combat: Motormaster misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his Grab attack! Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Lamborghini Gallardo vrooms away from Motoromaster, on down the road. Then she tailslides into a reverse, rectifies, and pops out one of her machineguns, hoping to maybe finally nail Motormaster with some bullets. You really can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?' Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Motormaster with her FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Guns attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Motormaster winces as he's hit by a hail fo bullets and decides to give chase this time. Transforming down into his truck mode, he goes after her, shifting gears and hoping he can catch the little witch to run her aft over. Motormaster transforms into his Kenworth K1000 mode. Combat: Kenworth K1000 misses Lamborghini Gallardo with his King of the Road attack! -3 Combat: Kenworth K1000 (Motormaster) used "King of the Road": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Lamborghini Gallardo is just too fast! Blame Carjack. No, really, it's Carjack's fault. He's the one that put booster rockets in a car! Though even Carjack seemed confused when he first noticed those things, so it might have been some Drunk Engineering going on. She fires back at Motormaster with some more light arms fire, trying to blow out a tyre. Combat: Lamborghini Gallardo strikes Kenworth K1000 with her 25-mm GAU-12 cannon (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Skimming back over toward Carjack and Backfire, Wanderlust simply STARES for a long period of time, turquoise optics flicking back and forth between the two. "So... got a road trip to Boston planned anytime soon? I -LOVE- roadtrips!" She ducks back out of the way, and does her job again, raising one bug-splattered arm to cheer out, "And the match has taken a decisive turn!" The horse likes this, yes sir. Kenworth K1000 is hit in the tyre and slews sideways, his trailer going over with him and he goes down skidding along the road. With a snarl he transforms and looks to be about done in. He's on one knee, glaring at Contrail, energon dripping from a corner of his mouth. He wipes it away with the back of his hand but its still pretty free flowing. So he simply waits....his HUD telling him there's little left to him. He pushes it too much more and he's gonna be hurtin. Combat: Kenworth K1000 sets his defense level to Protected. Kenworth K1000 transforms into his Motormaster mode. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Carjack sometimes wonders if he wasn't half drunk the entire time, seriously. He took a jet and turned her into a rocket powered gun slinging car. This is probably reinforced by the fact that he's refilled his drink -again- from his internal tank and chugs it down. Head still squished up next to Carjack's, Backfire turns to give Wanderlust an odd glance. "Where is this Boston you speak of, do they have beards in boston?" "Not as many as they used to," Wanderlust deadpans. Carjack stares at Backfire. "What the slag is with you and beards lately, anyways?" Lamborghini Gallardo guns her engines more, transforms, and takes off into the air. Time to examine Motormaster for flaws again! "I really think you are due for a tyre rotation, Motormaster. I think your treads are wearing unevenly." Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: Contrail analyzes Motormaster for weaknesses. Combat: Drained 4 energon. Motormaster goes for broke, knowing he's got one last shot left in him...though at this rate, he doubts he'll hit the broad side of a space ship. Pulling out his Cyclone Gun, he stays where he's at and as Contrail passes by he takes aim and tries to take a shot. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses F-35B Lightning II with his Cyclone Gun attack! -1 Combat: Motormaster (Motormaster) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. F-35B Lightning II reaps the whirlwind! She starts loading up another missile, ready to let it off the chain. She adds, "And your muffler. I definitely think you should have your muffler inspected. Maybe Carjack can help you out with that. Fox three!" and lets the missiles go. Combat: F-35B Lightning II strikes Motormaster with her AIM-120C AMRAAM attack! Combat: Motormaster falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Removing analysis data for Motormaster. Combat: Drained 8 energon. F-35B Lightning II transforms and lands next to the crater, perching anxiously on the edge. Is Motormaster going to wake back up and cream her? She looks over her shoulder at Wanderlust. What does the judge have to say? In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Wanderlust winces at the final, authoritative blow. "That's definitely some firepower! Contrail is victorious!" She checks off a box on a clipboard that has materialized in her hands, and trots over toward Motormaster, frightened to remind him about the healing tent. "Sir? The match is over." A pause. "Definitely match over!" she looks up, raising both hands to the sky, wrists crossed. Carjack mehs. "Wasn't enough crashing into each other," Carjack grouses. "Oh well, guess it's time to do my job." He transforms and chugs over to Motormaster. Someone's got to haul his blockheaded aft off to the medical facilities after all. Carjack hits the ground and folds into a rescue truck. Motormaster is definatley out for the count, not even coming around when he's hooked up to be hauled off to the medial facilities. Damned he weighs a ton.. Contrail heckles Carjack, "You should have built me reinforced for ramming if you wanted me to hit things with my face! You have only yourself to blame!" = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/21 Posted Author Contrail vs. Motormaster Sun Aug 19 Fusillade ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ In a bout that generated more business to Old Route 66 than it had seen in the past five decades, Contrail defeats Motormaster in the Heavyweight division of Full Combat! Thanks to Carjack and Backfire for spectating and adding flavor. :)